


Delivery revv it

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Law's life is all about balance between the worlds
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Delivery revv it

“I’m dead on my feet.” Law admitted to Sanji as they walked. “It’s a never ending cycle. Class, volunteer and work. Rinse and repeat. I don’t know how im managing to stay awake.” Sanji gave a low laugh but he looked just as tired as Law felt. “Then the class is full of idiots who can’t shut up.”

“Pretty sure you confuse the fuck outta them Law.” Sanji laughed as he watched the lamp posts as they walked down the street. At this sort of time rarely anyone was on the raod besides the occasional drunks and Law was thankful. He wanted to fall into his bed for five hours and then go to class.

“No one told them to be that foolish.” He brushed a hand against his piercings before he laughed. “Are you one to talk Vinsmoke-ya? You’re the most violent foul mouthed cook I’ve ever seen. Just how exactly are you managing to be at the top of your class?”

“Cut it with that cursed name.” Sanji gritted before he smiled. “And giving out the occasional punishment doesn’t make me bad. It all comes down to cooking. I haven’t been beat yet. That’s why I’m the best. You can’t run your mouth until you’ve challenged me. Beat me and then you can talk.” He laughed softly. “And you’re the genius in your class Law. Don’t forget about that.”

“And all those delicious rumours keep flying around.” Law laughed. “I’m an underground doctor in training. I’m with the Yakuza-“

“Oh I heard that one.” Sanji snickered. “That’s your own fault. When you get dragged off by those brothers all the time of course it would cause talk. If only they knew the true face of Rosi-san right?”

“Cora-san is adorable.” Law rubbed his chest and smiled. Under his clothes was a tattoo of Cora-san’s smile. His nickname had inspired many of Law’s tattoos. It had been so many years since he had found him but now that he had him. It was hard to look anywhere else. “Even though he’s graceful on the bike. He really isn’t off it.”

“I put a fire out on your boyfriend the other day.” Sanji pressed the button for the crossing before he gave a low laugh. “He was at the restaurant and while he was waiting his coat caught fire. I thought the old man was going to explode so I took care of it.” Law snickered even as his ears perked up at the sound of bikes.

Racing was not uncommon in this area. When night fell it was not strange to hear the different bike groups heading out. They rarely caused trouble to civilians. They were more likely to cause group to themselves. Cora-san and his brother ran one group.

They were known to head out far and pull stunts on the road. Nothing like the ones Law heard whispered about who ran on the tracks when the trains were done for the night. One of them were going to make a bad decision one day. Law could just tell.

“Looks like we’ll be treated to something flashy tonight.” Law crossed the road with Sanji before he took in how Sanji was rummaging around in his bag. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing much.” Sanji adjusted his bag strap over his hoody before he held a paperbag in his hand. Law could smell the contents and his stomach growled. “I’ll feed you when we get back to the dorm.”

“I still have yesterday’s leftovers.” Law muttered before a bike came around the corner. Law watched the first few bikes before he found the leader. He shook his head at the daredevil stunts before he gave a laugh. “Portagas-ya.” Law saw more of him these days. “Means the other two won’t be far behind.”

“Pretty much.” Sanji laughed as a blue bike came low around the corner. “That has to be Sabo. Ace… Sabo…” Sanji murmured before he stopped walking. “Ah there we are.” That satisfied tone made Law frown before the red bike came around the corner. It almost went past them before the owner did a sharp noisy turn. Law grabbed for Sanji’s sleeve only for Sanji to dodge him as the bike idled by the sidewalk. “Night.” That flirty tone made Law give Sanji a long look the other man ignored. “Hello Luffy.”

“Sanji.” The rider pulled off his helmet and leaned forward. Without even coming off the bike he took the paper bag away. “You’re out late. When I swung by I didn’t think you would be around.”

“Preparations. Some idiots called out sick.” Three bikes whizzed past them but neither Luffy nor Sanji looked around. “I’ll see you around yeah? The weekend is coming.”

“Fine.” A look was thrown his way before Luffy glanced at Sanji. “Isn’t this the guy that hangs with Mingo and his group?”

“Law’s fine.” Sanji reached for Luffy’s helmet and gave it back to him. “Only person I ride with is you. Now get out of here before Sabo comes to pry.”

“I’ll come by tomorrow.” Luffy revved his engine before he gave Law another look. When the three bikes came back Luffy fell into formation before he made the bike roar and took the lead.

“Seriously.” Law told Sanji’s back as the man continued towards the dorms. “Seriously Sanji? Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy? He’s a kid. A crazy brat.”

“He’s cute.” Law could hear the grin in Sanji’s voice. “He’s adorable. I ran into him in the alley a night. I helped hide him from patrols. He ate everything I thought I would have to throw away or freeze. He’s not a kid. A brat yes.” Sanji groaned. “He can be a brat but he’s seventeen and those brothers of his can’t even control him. They are as bad as he is. Luffy’s cute.”

“You called Ace cute too.” Law muttered. “But the little brother’s the one you go for? I’ve heard things about that Luffy.” Mostly from Cora-san. “The others think he’s crazy.”

“He’s a lot like yours.” Sanji laughed as they quickly crossed the road again. “He gets like that on drives you know? the road is his freedom. It’s cute. He loves his brothers and they love him the way Doflamingo loves Rosi-san. Just they don’t hover as much.”

“I don’t even know what to do with you Sanji.” Law rolled his eyes before he gave a laugh. “But Luffy-ya? Seriously? You can’t help yourself can you.” Sanji’s low laugh was enough of an answer. Law shook his head before he laughed too. He was hardly one to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of Sanji going "Cute brothers. Nice bikes... oh that one's different... I want that one"


End file.
